


[Podfic] Agency

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark John, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Reichenbach, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes returns to a John who has been charged with manslaughter and sectioned for delusional behaviour. This story could be read as a sort of sequel to Unreliable, rather than a remix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Agency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alltoseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Agency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867691) by [alltoseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek). 



> *Please see original fic for additional warnings not included here (if desired) because they would be spoilers.

Length: 30:06  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bbopbkze5qxrw7v/Agency.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/agency-0) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Shadow of the Day (cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWBBZfgleoU) \- Linkin Park


End file.
